Céruléenne
by Asrial
Summary: Raistlin au sortir des abysses.... il va bien... très bien... trop même... C'st quoi cette odeur de sang qui lui donne des idées ?


Auteur : Asrial

Base : Lancedragon

Genre : Dentue

Titre : Céruléenne

Disclaimer : tu reconnais pas, a moi / tu reconnais, pas a moi

Céruléenne

Prologue

Raistlin grogna dans son sommeil et s'enterra plus profondément dans son matelas.

Le petit bruit qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée lui agaça une fois de plus les tympans et il finit par se lever pour se traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Avec un petit soupir, il ouvrit la vitre, prit le petit moineau dans ses mains en coupe puis le posa dans une boite garnie de débris de tissus.

Fouillant dans ses affaires, il en tira un petit bol qu'il remplit d'eau dans la salle de bain attenante a sa chambre puis mit le tout, moineau, boite, et bol, dans une petite cage vide qui avait du contenir des tritons ou quelques rossignol bien des années avant.

Les cris de la pauvre bête frigorifiée s'espacèrent.

Satisfait, Raistlin souffla les bougies qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir allumé, retourna sous sa couverture et ferma les yeux.

Il y avait toujours des moineaux comme ça… Ils naissaient en fin d'été et n'étaient pas assez forts pour se débrouiller quand venaient l'hiver.

Celui là au moins ne se raidirait pas dans la mort…

Et puis, il lui ferait quelque compagnie…

Le sommeil l'englouti à nouveau comme Hélios pointait ses timides rayons derrières le couvert des Bois de Shoikan.

Pas une seconde il ne s'étonna d'avoir entendu les piaillements étouffés d'agonie d'un bébé moineau par delà des vitres de deux pouces d'épaisseur….

***

Dalamar toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de son maître.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra sur la pointe des pieds, les bras lourdement chargés d'un grand plateau couvert de victuailles diverses et variées.

"- Bon sang !!!"

Aussi vite qu'il le pu sans renverser son chargement, il trottina dans la chambre et posa avec soulagement le plateau sur la table de travail chargée de grimoires et de volumens étalés.

L'elfe continua a jurer dans sa barbe un moment puis, les doigts glacés, referma la fenêtre ouverte sur l'hiver par laquelle s'engouffraient sans complexe de lourds paquets de neige.

Avec un soupir effondré pour le tapis ruiné, le mage noir le roula puis ordonna à deux âmes en peine d'aller le faire sécher dans la cuisine tandis qu'un autre épongeait le sinistre.

Une fois cette tache d'intendance effectuée, il se permit d'aller voir l'état de son maître.

Creusant a peine le draps sous lui, l'elfe s'assit a ses cotés.

D'un doigt léger, il repoussa les mèches blanches reposant sur la joue de Raistlin puis sourit.

La fatigue et la douleur qui creusaient les traits de son maître lorsqu'il était sortit des abysses s'étaient estompés, les plaies s'étaient refermées, et même la cicatrice barrant son visage de la tempe droite, la commissure droite de la bouche et qui disparaissait sur sa poitrine avait perdue la couleur rouge agressive qu'elle avait vingt jours plus tôt.

L'Archimage bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, s'enroulant autour de l'elfe comme un gros chat.

Dalamar remonta les couvertures sur les épaules de l'humain, se perdant en conjecture sur la manière dont il avait visiblement supporté de dormir dans une chambre approchant la température d'un igloo.

Il gloussa.

Son maître avait toujours été étrange, mais il ne cessait de l'estomaquer chaque jour davantage.

Il ne pu retenir son rire lorsque l'humain ouvrit un œil endormit qu'il posa sur lui avec calme.

Il avait l'air d'un tout petit comme ça.

Amusé, l'elfe se pencha sur lui et attrapa une peluche avant de la lui mettre dans les bras.

Pas dérangé pour deux sous de la visible moquerie de son apprenti, l'Archimage se cala plus étroitement entre ses oreillers, bailla suffisamment pour dévoiler de petites dents blanches et aigues de carnassiers puis referma ses yeux d'or liquide, plein de confiance en la présence de son élève.

Le sourire de l'elfe se figea puis diminua progressivement.

Jamais, avant, Raistlin ne se serait permis de dormir ainsi, pleinement vulnérable…

Sans un mot, il posa une couverture supplémentaire sur son maître puis sortit, le laissant se reposer.

La nourriture attendrait….

A pas lent, il descendit a ses appartements.

Un verre de vin dans une main, les yeux fermés, il se prit à penser….

***

*flashback*

_La nuit était noire…_

_Ou, tout au moins, aurait du l'être…_

_Selon toutes les chartes sélènes a la dispositions des mortels, la nuit aurait dû être noire comme un four et les trois lunes, invisibles…  
Pourtant, les trois dieux de la magie se montraient dans le ciel en grand appareil, plus grands et plus visibles qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été._

_Solinari__ exultait dans son fantasque manteau d'argent, jetant des éclats de métal en fusion sur le monde, si fort que la nuit aurait pu ne pas être tombée._

_Lunitari__, rougissante et extravagante, minaudait près de son grand frère en lançant autours d'elle de petits clins d'œil empourprés._

_Et enfin, le Noir… Le sombre Nuitari, jamais visible a l'œil du comment des mortels se prélassait en ce soir entre tous au milieu des étoiles, les faisant se cacher d'effroi devant le gouffre de noirceur que sa présence creusait en plein ciel…_

_Les trois lunes, visibles manifestations des trois dieux de la magie, s'exprimaient…_

_Et ils s'exprimaient violement…_

_Si violement d'ailleurs, que les trois ordres de magie s'étaient regroupés dans la Grand Salle de Wayreth pour un Conclave extraordinaire._

_Après tout, plus aucune magie ne fonctionnait depuis un mois, il y avait donc forcément un lézard quelque part, voir même, une couille dans le potage…._

_L'hystérie collective qui traversait régulièrement les rangs des mages depuis quelques jours avait donc un tant soit peu raison d'être et eut peu avoir un minimum d'impact sur un quelconque spectateur si, perdu au milieu de la multitude, l'un d'eux  ne s'en fichait pas visiblement comme de son premier sort de soin._

_L'elfe soupira lorsque les cris de corbeau éteint d'un de ses collègues robes noir lui vrilla les tympans._

_Il s'en foutait…._

_Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il se fichait éperdument de la disparition de la magie comme de l'an 40._

_Il soupira à nouveau._

_Il détestait cette époque de l'année._

_Non, il détestait CE jour parmi tous…_

_Et il détestait encore plus être ici, au milieu de ses collègues atteint de névrose attendant tous la fin du monde, une attaque de rats mutants et la feuille d'impôts, pas forcément dans cet ordre…_

_Fredonnant pour lui même, il adressa une pensée fugitive pour celui qui le déprimait de cette façon._

_Ce soir, à minuit, Raistlin aurait disparu dans les Abysses depuis vingt ans…._

_Vingt Longues Années qu'il était le chef des robes noires…_

_Vingt Longues Années….Qu'il végétait au milieu de ce ramassis de crétins imbéciles et d'andouilles caractérisées n'ayant pas la moitié de l'esprit d'initiative d'un cucurbitacée congelé sur pied…_

_Un vrai bonheur…_

_Justarius__ tapa de sa canne sur le sol pour ramener un minimum de silence._

_Les couinements n'en diminuèrent pas davantage, plusieurs robes blanches ayant pris a partis une poignée de robes noires et les accusant tacitement d'être responsables._

_Responsables de quoi, impossible de la savoir, mais tous avaient dépassé les 70 ans, fallait pas trop leur en demander non plus…_

_Dalamar__ se prit le front dans la main._

_Il en avait marre…_

_Raz le bol…._

_Tellement raz la sucette qu'il était a deux doigts de tous leur arracher le cuir avec les dents pour s'en faire une nouvelle robe tellement ils le gonflaient tous a couiner comme autant de souris avec la queue coincée dans une porte…_

_Posément, il recula son siège, se leva, croisa les doigts sur sa poitrine, compta longuement jusqu'à cent puis :_

_"- VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOTRE PUTAIN DE GUEULE OU LE PREMIER QUE J'ENTENDS ENCORE JE LUI ARRACHE LA LANGUE AVEC LES DOIGTS DE PIED !"_

_Un silence de mort se fit dans l'hémicycle._

_Dalamar__ se rassit._

_"- Merci, Chef des robes noires." Murmura Justarius avec une énorme difficulté à ne pas éclater de rire devant la terreur instinctive qui s'était peinte instantanément sur le visage des autres mages. _

_L'elfe noir pouvait avoir son petit caractère parfois…_

_"- Bien, maintenant que les petites conversations personnelles ont eut l'heur de se terminer dans le calme…" Le chef du Conclave dédia un regard glacial à tous ses condisciples qui baissèrent le nez sauf Dalamar, perdu a nouveau dans ses pensées. "Nous allons peut-être pouvoir enfin nous mettre à travailler sur quelque chose de constructif… Pour changer…" Le regard polaire du mage gagna quelques degrés dans le négatif. "Nous sommes TOUS confrontés au même problème, aussi serait-il intéressant que nous nous mettions à travailler ensemble pour arriver à une solution quelconque…."_

_Dalamar__ se désintéressa de suite de la conversation._

_Perdu dans sa réflexion, il ne pu que constater l'éclat croissant des trois lunes…_

_C'était…dérangeant…._

_La réunion prit finalement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. A savoir fin…_

_Laissant les mages tout aussi perdu et anxieux qu'elle avait commencée, elle ne promis aucun souvenir impérissable de la soirée et s'éloigna en silence après la promesse de remettre le couvert le lendemain._

_Dalamar__ soupira._

_Il était maudit._

_En tant que chef des robes noires, il DEVAIT être là._

_"- Fait chier."_

_"- Dalamar ?"_

_"- KWA ?"  Son ton aussi rogue que son regard, il se retourna d'une pièce lorsqu'un robe blanche l'interpella dans le couloir._

_L'adolescent lui dédia un petit sourire d'excuse avant de se planter devant lui._

_Le mage noir l'observa._

_Plus petit d'une demi tête, des cheveux roux flamboyant aussi rebelles que son regard bleu laissait filtrer de son caractère._

_Sa robe blanche portait encore le liseré marron des apprentis qui, s'ils ont passés l'Epreuve, sont encore sous la tutelle d'un maître._

_"- Heu…"_

_Le jeune homme recula d'un pas avant de carrer les épaules._

_"- Est ce que… est ce que vous auriez des nouvelles… de mon oncle ?"_

_L'elfe sursauta, il reconnaissait enfin le gamin._

_"- Palin, c'est ça ?"_

_Le jeune homme hocha la tête._

_"- Non, je suis désolé...Je n'ai aucune nouvelles de lui…"_

_L'humain soupira._

_"- Bien…. Merci…"_

_"- Il est sans doute mort, tu sais…"_

_Palin__ secoua la tête._

_"- J'en doute. Vous savez…"_

_Il s'interrompit._

_"- Oui ?"_

_"- Non, rien…"_

_Dalamar__ haussa un sourcil._

_"- Merci, Chef des robes noires."_

_Les épaules basses, Palin rejoignit son maître qui l'attendait avec une irritation visible._

_Dalamar__ fronça les sourcils._

_Il n'aimait pas les maîtres dans le genre de celui du gamin….Le sien n'avait jamais été tendre certes, mais il savait à quoi il s'était engagé. _

_Le gosse, non…_

_Il soupira une fois de plus._

_Raistlin__ n'avait jamais été un modèle de pédagogie et de gentillesse avec lui, mais il lui avait énormément appris…Et depuis sa disparition, il lui manquait…._

_Il devait être maso._

_"- Dal !!"_

_L'elfe noir sursauta lorsqu'un frisson glacé lui hérissa l'échine._

_Lentement, il se retourna._

_Les autres mages, s'étaient figé et fixaient les trois nouveau arrivants avec une terreur mêlée d'émerveillement._

_Nuitari__ s'approcha de son serviteur et lui posa un paquet dans les bras._

_"- Occupe toi de le remettre sur pied, on en a chié pour le récupérer."_

_L'elfe noir écarta un peu la couverture qui couvrait le paquet._

_"- Que…"_

_Lunitari__ lui chatouilla le nez._

_"- Je crois qu'on a réussit a le tirer de là intact… enfin… on a fait ce qu'on a pu…"_

_Solinari__ secoua la tête._

_"- Me demande encore pourquoi…"_

_Nuitari__ et Lunitari bramèrent en chœur._

_"- SOLI !"_

_Le dieu de la magie blanche maugréa un instant dans sa barbe et se détourna._

_La gorge serrée, Dalamar hocha la tête._

_Les yeux cernés et les mains un peu tremblantes, les trois jeunes divinités disparurent en même temps que l'éclat inhabituel de leurs lunes._

_Raistlin__ soupira contre la poitrine de Dalamar._

_Il était glacé et couvert de sang…_

_Imaginer ce qu'il avait du subir terrifiait Dalamar._

_Mais imaginer la tête de la Déesse Noire de l'avoir perdu était infiniment plus réjouissant._

_Palin__ eut un grand sourire avant de suivre son maître qui le traînait derrière lui._

*fin flashback*

***

Raistlin s'étira.

Un a un, il détendit chacun de ses muscles.

Feulant presque comme un gros chat, il finit par se redresser puis quitta son nid de couvertures et d'oreillers.

A pas lents, il gagna la salle de bain tout en semant ses vêtements sur le sol derrière lui, puis se prépara un bain brûlant avant de s'y glisser pour mariner un long moment, bercé dans un demi sommeil par les piaulement affamé du petit moineau qu'il se souvenait avoir mit à l'abri durant la nuit.

La peau rougit comme un homard sortant de la casserole,  l'archimage retourna dans sa chambre, nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Il n'avait même pas froid.

Sans complexe, il sortit le moineau de sa cage et lui gratouilla la tête avec délicatesse.

Le petit avien sautilla sur son poignet puis s'envola dans la pièce, curieux.

Raistlin sourit.

Le petit oiseau ne montrait pas signe d'un désir quelconque de fuite et semblait particulièrement satisfait de pouvoir picorer dans le plateau de victuailles préparés par Dalamar.

Le mage ri doucement avant d'aller s'attabler.

"- Voilà une bonne idée."

Affamé, il souleva les cloches de métal isotherme et huma les arômes s'échappant des plats.

Une vague de nausée le traversa.

Soudain, il n'avait plus du tout faim….

Le petit moineau sauta sur son poignet et lui picora un doigt.

"- Me sent pas très bien…."

L'oiseau trilla doucement en le voyant se précipiter vers la salle de bain et rendre un peu de bile verdâtre.

Pâle comme la mort au point que son habituelle carnation dorée semblait argent, il se traîna a son lit et s'y assit.

Son estomac se tordit.

Il avait faim…

Pourtant, l'idée même de nourriture le rendait malade.

Il gémit.

A suivre.


End file.
